I love you
by Brillante full sun
Summary: Minhyung Point of view dari "Don't forget me" Minhyung yang mencintai Donghyuck. Markhyuck/markchan/Mark x Haechan/nct/bxb/yaoi


Semua orang juga tahu jika kau itu pelupa akut. Kau selalu melupakan hal remeh yang kadang tidak masuk akal. Kau sering melupakan dompetmu, ponselmu, roti yang baru saja kau gigit, bahkan earphone yang sudah sangat jelas tengah kau gunakan.

Awalnya aku hanya akan mengingatkanmu sambil sedikit mengomelimu, menyuruhmu agar tidak lupa lagi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa semakin lama aku semakin merasakan takut.

Hari ini kau pulang lebih dulu, kau tidak menungguku. Seperti biasa kau akan tersesat dan berakhir dengan menungguku menemukanmu sedang duduk di ayunan yang berada di depan toko toserba. Selalu seperti itu.

Aku menghampirimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat khawatir kali ini. Walaupun aku tahu ini bukan kali pertama kau tersesat, bukan kali pertama pula aku harus mencari dan menemukannmu. Aku tahu, aku hanya takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu.

Tanpa sadar aku memarahimu, maafkan aku. Apa aku membentakmu terlalu keras? Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku terlalu khawatir sampai aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Bahkan aku sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Payah, aku menangis di depanmu.

Hari ini ulang tahunku, kau melupakannya. Aku tahu kau bukan sengaja untuk melupakan ulang tahunku, kau hanya benar-benar _lupa._ Tapi keesokan harinya aku terkejut saat kau memberikanku sebuah kotak dengan amplop berwarna maroon, kau bilang selamat ulang tahun dan meminta maaf karna kau melupakannya. Aku tak menyangka kau membuatkanku sebuah lagu, baru lirik sih tapi aku akan mencoba membuat nadanya nanti.

Kau bercerita padaku, sudah sejak satu bulan ini kau sudah tidak menulis cerita seperti biasanya. Kau mengeluh jika ceritamu terasa jelek dan aneh dibaca. Kau juga berkata bahwa kau kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang pas saat kau sedang menulis dan kau juga merasa sangat pusing dan tidak sanggup untuk menulis walau itu hanya satu halaman saja.

Aku semakin khawatir padamu.

.

.

Hari ini kita tidak sekolah, aku mengajakmu untuk menonton film dirumahku. Masih teringat dengan sangat jelas di pikiranku bagaimana senangnya dirimu waktu itu.

Aku menjemputmu pagi-pagi sekali sesuai dengan permintaanmu.

Kau menghampiriku dengan senyuman lebar. Senyuman paling cerah secerah matahari. Kau memamerkan Kamera polaroid yang baru saja Johnny belikan untukmu. Kau berkata padaku dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia bahwa kau memotret banyak hal. Kamarmu, Johnny, Paman Jongin, tiang listrik, anak kucing, dan kau bahkan memotretku yang sedang serius menonton film Harry Potter kesukaanmu.

Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai kado darimu, dan aku akan membuatkan nada untuk lirik lagu yang kau tulis.

Kau memasang ekspresi terkejut "Kapan aku memberimu kado?" Tanyamu.

Astaga, kadar pelupamu semakin membuatku khawatir.

.

.

Hari ini kau kembali tidak masuk sekolah, kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Johnny memintaku untuk menemui teman-teman sekelasmu dan menceritakan tentang keadaanmu saat ini. Aku hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Seluruh penghuni kelas, termasuk Walikelas-mu terdiam saat aku menceritakan kepada mereka tentang keadaanmu, tentang penyakitmu. Bahkan Jaemin berkata kemarin Renjun dan Chenle, teman SMP Jaemin sekaligus teman SMP-mu bertemu denganmu di jalan yang menuju rumahmu. Jaemin berkata kau tidak bisa mengingat Renjun dan Chenle, bahkan saat mereka menunjukkan fotomu bersama mereka kau tetap tidak ingat. Jaemin menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia sangat sedih, begitu juga dengan lelaki yang kau bilang mempunyai mata sipit, teman sebangku-mu yang kau lupakan namanya ikut menangis dengan keras hari ini.

.

.

Kemarin kau datang padaku, dengan wajah sembab seperti habis menangis dengan hebat. Aku khawatir, tentu saja. Ku tanya kenapa kau menangis, kau bilang kau juga lupa kenapa kau menangis.

Kau menepuk dadamu berulang kali, dan mengatakan bahwa disana rasanya sakit dan sesak. Kau merasa sedih, tapi kau lupa apa yang membuatmu sedih.

Dan setelah aku cari tahu, ternyata kau habis menangis bersama teman-teman sekelasmu. Kalian menangis sepanjang hari. Bahkan guru-guru memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke kelasmu.

Jeno, teman sebangku-mu yang telah kau lupakan namanya mengirimiku pesan. Dia bilang bahwa dia tak ingin kehilanganmu. Dia ingin menjagamu. Sama sepertiku.

.

.

Aku merasa resah, Johnny bilang kau tidak mau keluar dari kamarmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendatangimu.

Kau marah padaku, aku tidak tahu apa salahku hingga kau membentak dan mengusirku saat aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Kau berkata padaku agar jangan menemuimu lagi sambil menangis.

Aku terus memanggil namamu, tapi kau malah semakin berteriak frustasi dari dalam. Paman Jongin sampai menangis mendengar suaramu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun.

Keesokan harinya kau mengetuk pintu rumahku. Dan kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut melihatmu.

"Apa kau tidak tersesat?" Tanyaku padamu

 _'Apa kau tidak marah lagi padaku?'_

Kau hanya menggeleng, tiba-tiba kau menghambur ke pelukanku. Memelukku dengan erat, dan menangis di pundakku.

Dan kau tahu apa yang membuat aku lebih kaget lagi?

Kau menujukkan telapak tanganmu, disana tertulis jika kau menyukaiku.

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga aku ingin menangis seketika.

Aku-

Aku juga menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu.

Kumohon, teruslah ingat padaku.

.

.

Keadaanmu semakin parah, kau bahkan lupa siapa namamu saat terbangun di pagi hari. Paman Jongin dan Johnny sangat panik, mereka langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit saat itu juga.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung menemui. Aku mengintip dari pintu kamar ruang inapmu, kau sedang menangis. Kau menangis sambil memandang sebuah buku bersampul warna coklat, membuka halaman demi halaman dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipimu. Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis seperti itu.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruanganmu. Kau memandangku dengan tatapan sendu, tatapan yang membuat hatiku teriris karnanya.

Aku membawamu kedalam pelukanku, mendekapmu dengan erat. Membiarkan air matamu membasahi dadaku. Bahumu bergetar hebat, nafasmu tersengal, pasti hatimu terasa sangat sesak.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku ikut menangis. Aku menangis merasakan kesedihanmu, keresahanmu, dan ketakutanmu. Disela tangismu kau berkata padaku bahwa kau takut jika nanti kau akan melupakanku. Melupakan semua yang kau lalui denganku.

Melupakan bahwa kau menyukaiku.

Suatu hari, kau memintaku untuk berjanji padamu.

Berjanji untuk selalu mengingatkanmu jika kau lupa, dan menemukanmu jika kau kembali tersesat. Aku sempat protes waktu itu, tapi kau malah memukuliku dan memaksaku untuk berkata iya, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Tapi, kau harus tahu. Tanpa kau paksapun aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu setiap hari dan menemukanmu. Meskipun kau tersesat di ujung dunia sekalipun.

Kau tak perlu khawatir karna sampai akhir nafasku aku akan selalu berada disampingmu.

.

.

Namanya Lee Donghyuck, lelaki paling manis yang pernah ku kenal sepanjang hidupku. Wajahnya, senyumannya, tawanya, seakan mengalirkan jutaan energi positif untuk siapapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Donghyuck selalu tersenyum, walalupun aku tahu dia mempunyai hidup yang berat. Dia selalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya padaku setiap aku menghampirinya dimanapun aku menemukannya.

Dia matahariku. Cinta terakhirku.

.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**


End file.
